Pointed Ears
by The Smiling Shadow
Summary: When Elrond was only a boy, he had to make a choice. He was Half-Elven. Should he be counted as a man, or an elf?


Pointed Ears  
  
"Give him some time! The war is barely over!" My mother yelled.  
  
"We cannot wait much longer. . ." Father said.  
  
They didn't know I was watching them. My parents stood in their room, and I peeked in through the door in the hallway. It was almost time for breakfast, but they had not come out of their room yet. I was getting a little hungry. I had heard yelling, I don't like it when they yell. I was beginning to worry, but I didn't wake my brother, he didn't like to be woken up when not needed. So there I stood, a small boy, a young elf. Only about seven.  
  
I can remember what it was like then. . . There were wars, just like there are today. We had to flee many times to escape the armies. Sometimes father would stay, and fight. . . At least he always came back. Once we were all separated. The Sons of Feanor attacked the Exiles of Gonodolin seeking the Simaril, a mystical jewel. Mother turned into a white bird, and met father at the seas with the Simaril. And my brother and I were kept safe and away. Father used the jewel to seek aid from the Valar to fight against Morgoth. Morgoth's armies were almost completely destroyed. That battle was War of Wrath, or The Great Battle. I can remember being so frightened, so fearful that my parents would one day never return to me. But they always did. At night I was scared that Orcs would attack, take me away, or something even worse. It was a time of fear for a child my age. But mother would comfort me, and my brother. She would have me sit in her lap, next to a fire, she would put her arms around me, and hold me close, telling me everything was going to be okay. After the war everything was okay, at least for a little while.  
  
I wanted to know why they were yelling, why they were fighting. They use to yell in the war, fight about what they should do. I hoped that they weren't doing that again.  
  
"He is so young. . ." Mother started.  
  
"It is good when they decide young." Father replied.  
  
"But are they not too young?"  
  
". . . I don't know. . ."  
  
I realized they were talking about my brother and I! Fighting amongst themselves for their own children. I was worried, what were they going to do with me? I wondered. It was only a little after the war, and I was still a little frightened of the dark, I didn't need to know my parents were arguing what to do with me. I leaned in further to the door, one eye peeking through the door, trying to get my pointed ears to hear better. But I leaned in too close, I tripped over the door, and fell into the room. I fell flat on my chin, and I looked up at my parents. They didn't seem angry, but I was still worried that they were. I stayed on the floor not wanting to get up, thinking I would be punished, and worried of what they were speaking about. Instead they stood there, as unmoving as I. Until mother came up to me, she lifted me to my feet, and bent down to my level. She smiled at me.  
  
"Elrond. . ." She said in her calm voice.  
  
I didn't say anything. My mother's voice sounded so pure and loving, as if telling me it is okay. She stood up and faced my father.  
  
"Were you listening to us, Elrond?" Father asked.  
  
I looked down, ashamed, and nodded.  
  
"It is okay." Mother said.  
  
There was silence after that, I didn't like it. Mother looked to Father, and frowned. She looked down at me then back at him. Father frowned as well, then looked down like me. He took a step closer to me, and knelt down. He lifted my chin, so I looked him. He smiled.  
  
"Elrond. . . There is something Mother and I need to ask you." He said.  
  
This what they were talking about, what they were fighting about. I thought it would be the worse. What if they were going to ask me something I couldn't do? What if I just didn't understand?  
  
"Elrond, you know you are Half-Elven, right?" Father asked.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"You need to make a chose now, you can take your time to answer it. . ."  
  
"Do you wish to be counted amongst the Elves or of Men?" Mother said, kneeling down.  
  
"Elves or Men?" I asked, and they nodded.  
  
Father had his hands on my shoulders.  
  
"This is a really big choice." Mother said.  
  
My parents stared at me, my mouth was slightly opened. I was a Half- Elven, half elf, half man. I was both, they wanted me to choose. I didn't know, I was too young, but I had to choose.  
  
I knew little about men, more about how elves lived. Men I thought were strange, they were strong, but strange. They're behavior was unlike elves. But they were warriors, skill with more than just arrows. I knew they were determined, but of course I was too young to fully understand them.  
  
Elves I knew. Peaceful warriors, graceful with a bow. As determined as men, and as strong. They had their own ways. And were immortal. But I was too young.  
  
How could I decide? I was only a boy, in a time of war. I had been shielded from most of the outside world, always running, running away. Most of my life was full of fear. I had not known any man, or many elves. I was young. My life had been with my family. My mother, my father, and my brother. They had protected me, and I did not know anything else. I look back now, I would have not answered. I would have asked about them, but I was young, and did not know. My parents had asked me a question, and I needed to answer. I didn't no how to decide.  
  
I looked at my parents, they were staring at me. Mother looked as though she was worried by my answer. But she didn't really show it. She looked at me like she always looked at me. Loving and warm. Father was different, he had a stern look on, ready for me.  
  
But I did not answer for a long time. I finally looked away from my parents, trying to think. Elves were elves, men were men. All the same to me. Although, something struck me. I had pointed ears, unlike men, but more of elves. Elves' ears were pointed, not men's. How could I be a man if I had pointed ears of an elf? I had to be an elf, what else could I be with pointed ears such as mine? I thought about this for a moment longer, then looked up at my parents.  
  
"I am an elf." I said.  
  
My parents smiled, and nodded. They slowly got up, walking away from me.  
  
"Alright then." Father said.  
  
"Go wake you brother, Elrond." Mother said.  
  
I stared at them for a minute, and nodded. I ran down the hall to wake my brother.  
  
I was an elf.  
  
And here I stand in Imladris, or Rivendell, the valley that I had found. It's been a long time since then. Around six thousand years. In that time I have grown as elf, my brother as a man. I have seen so much. I have witnessed the rise and fall of many races, watched as wars were fought, and participated in many. I saw the ring in man's hand, I saw the power of man fail. I was in the last allegiance. I have proven to become a guardian, a lord. I fell in love. I have two sons and a daughter. All for my people, elves. All because I chose to be an elf so long ago, and that is only because of my pointed ears. Funny in a way. I have my ears to thank for my life. But my ears are of those of elves, I have the elves to thank. And now I am their guardian, and they are my people. Whatever evils come to us, I will fight them. Because I am Lord Elrond. My mother is Elwing, my father is Earendil, my brother is Elros, and I am Elrond, an elf.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please R/R  
  
I don't know if this is how it happened, this is just what I read, plus I just saw the two movies like yesterday, so sorry if this isn't right, I tried.  
  
Thank you, this has been my first Lord Of The Rings fanfiction story. 


End file.
